scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
July 16 - 27
Pac-Man World 3 *July 16 / Lv 1: 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo -- Lv 2: Cow and Chicken *July 17 / Lv 3: Tales from the Cryptkeeper (pink water) *July 18 / Lv 4: Space Goofs *July 19 / Lv 5: Blazing Dragons (red water) *July 20 / Lv 6: Captain Star (first boss) *July 21 / Lv 7: Donkey Kong Country (red hot lava) *July 22 / Lv 8: 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (red fire) *July 23 / Lv 9: Robinson Suroce -- Lv 10: The Adventures of Paddington Bear *July 24 / Lv 11: Caillou -- Lv 12: Albert and the 5th Musketeer *July 25 / Lv 13: Kazzai and Luk -- Lv 14: The Magic School Bus *July 26 / Lv 14: Dog City (second boss) April version *1980 / 1984 / 1988 / 1992 / 1996 / 2000 / 2004 *2008 / 2012 / 2016 / 2020 *Lv 1: Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (1997) - disc in black label (PSone) *Lv 11: Metal Gear Solid (1998) - blue disc in black label (PSone) *PSone console (1-118) *PS2 version (121-136) *PS3 version on PS1 disc (137-156) *Lv 1: Unlock Ganondorf from Super Smash Bros Melee (Ash gets captured by Blackbelt/Littlefoot and Ducky meet Petrie) *Lv 11: Unlock Young Link from Super Smash Bros Melee (The Rock band gang with Ash Ketchum and Freddie Mercury) *During the Continue screen, "Game over! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *Yes to Continue screen, "Play again, (character's name)!" *No to Continue screen, "I guess you didn't any takes, (character's name)!" Super Smash Bros Melee (Lv 11) *I WHOOPED YA ! *I WHOOPED YOU ALL. YOU'LL THINK TWICE... *...BEFORE MESSING WITH PERCIVAL C. McLEACH ! *AAAH, AAAH, AAAH ! *NOOOO ! *DON'T GIVE UP, CODY ! *THERE ! *HOP ON, MISS B. *HELP ! HELP ! *SCREECH ! September version *1981 / 1985 / 1989 / 1993 / 1997 / 2001 / 2005 *2009 / 2013 / 2017 *Lv 1: Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (1997) - disc in black label (PSone) *Lv 11: Metal Gear Solid (1998) - grey disc in greatest hits label (PSone) *PSone console (1-118) *PS2 version (121-136) *PS3 version on PS1 disc (137-156) *Lv 1: Unlock Ganondorf from Super Smash Bros Brawl (Ash gets captured by Blackbelt/Littlefoot and Ducky meet Petrie) *Lv 11: Unlock Sonic from Super Smash Bros Brawl (The Rock band gang with Ash Ketchum and Freddie Mercury) *During the Continue screen, "Game... Over!" *Yes to Continue screen, "What have you ever learn, you miserable player?!" *No to Continue screen, "Good bye, for now!" Super Smash Bros Brawl *I whooped ya ! *I whooped you all. You'll think twice... *...before messing with Percival C. McLeach ! *Aaah, aaah, aaah ! *Noooo ! *Don't give up, Cody ! *There ! *Hop on, Miss B. *Help ! Help ! *[ Screeches ] June version *1982 / 1986 / 1990 / 1994 / 1998 / 2002 / 2006 *2010 / 2014 / 2018 *Lv 1: Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (1997) - grey disc in black label (PSone) *Lv 11: Metal Gear Solid (1998) - black disc in Essential Collection (PSone) *PSone console (1-118) *PS2 version (121-136) *PS3 version on PS1 disc (137-156) *Lv 1: Unlock Ganondorf from Super Smash Bros 3DS (Ash gets captured by Blackbelt/Littlefoot and Ducky meet Petrie) *Lv 11: Unlock Mr Game and Watch from Super Smash Bros 3DS (The Rock band gang with Ash Ketchum and Freddie Mercury) *During the Continue screen, "Giving up?!" *Yes to Continue screen, "Get ready to face off wrath, (character's name)!" *No to Continue screen, "Aha, at least the world his/her ours!" Super Smash Bros 3DS *I whooped ya! I whooped you all! *You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. McLeach! *No! *- Don't give up, Cody! - There. *Hop on, Miss B. *Help! Help! November version *1983 / 1987 / 1991 / 1995 / 1999 / 2003 / 2007 *2011 / 2015 / 2019 *Lv 1: Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (1997) *Lv 11: Metal Gear Solid (1998) *PSP version in PS1 download (1-112) *PS3 version in PS1 download (7-118) *PSVita version in PS1 download (121-136) *Playstation Classic (137-156) *Lv 1: Unlock Ganondorf from Super Smash Bros Ultimate (Ash gets captured by Blackbelt/Littlefoot and Ducky meet Petrie) *Lv 11: Unlock Dark Samus from Super Smash Bros Ultimate (The Rock band gang with Ash Ketchum and Freddie Mercury) *During the Continue screen, "Giving up?!" *Yes to Continue screen, "Curse you, (character's name)!" *No to Continue screen, "Exit so soon? Oh, well! Ta ta!" Super Smash Bros Ulimate *(CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! *You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! *(LAUGHING) *(SCREAMING) *No! *Don't give up, Cody! *There! *- Hop on, Miss B! - (SHRIEKING) *Help! Help! *(SCREECHING)